


Сложная ситуация

by N7Dron



Series: "Вершины" [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: У командования Альянса организационная проблема — что делать с захваченными на одной из баз «Цербера» клонами погибшего Шепарда. Опасны они или могут быть полезны? И кто они вообще?Возможно, когда-нибудь эта тайна будет раскрыта, но решение, что с ними делать, нужно принимать прямо сейчас.





	Сложная ситуация

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн между МЕ-1 и МЕ-2  
> Никакой интриги, просто попытка воссоздать некоторые моменты работы адмирала Стивена Хакетта.

_#675430_  
_Срочно. Совершенно секретно.  
Сообщаю, что во время операции по захвату базы «Цербера» силами 63-й разведфлотилии были обнаружены четыре идентичных человека (далее «образцы»), предположительно — полные клоны погибшего в 2183 году коммандера ВС Альянса Джона Шепарда. Образцы содержались раздельно. Проведен первичный допрос. Все образцы выразили желание сотрудничать и отвечать на заданные вопросы. В ходе допроса все образцы дали сходные показания, различия в показаниях являются незначительными. Каждый из них считает себя коммандером ВС Альянса Джоном Шепардом, взятым «Цербером» в плен после нападения корабля Коллекционеров на фрегат SR-1 «Нормандия». Также на основании сообщённых данных есть основание предполагать, что все образцы не осведомлены о существовании друг друга. _

_На вопрос о деталях содержания в заключении у «Цербера» каждый образец сообщил, что персонал «Цербера» в течение нескольких месяцев проводил по отношению к нему длительные медицинские мероприятия, направленные на восстановление после полученных в результате аварии травм, а также устранение последствий пребывания в открытом космосе. Образцы также сообщают о процедурах по устранению провалов в памяти, которые успешно завершились полным её восстановлением._

_Также сообщено, что в ходе и по завершении лечебных мероприятий офицеры «Цербера» пытались убедить, что содержание под стражей является временной вынужденной мерой, предоставляли данные о текущей политической и военной ситуации пространства Цитадели, о миссии и некоторых операциях «Цербера». По словам каждого из образцов, они расценивали действия офицеров «Цербера» как шаги по перевербовке, хотя формальное предложение перейти на сторону «Цербера» сделано не было. Также, по словам каждого из образцов, на подобное предложение они были готовы ответить отказом, и в ходе допроса каждый из них подтвердил свою лояльность Альянсу. Полная стенограмма проведенных допросов прилагается._

_Также сообщаю, что первичный медицинский осмотр не выявил существенных особенностей образцов. Каждый из образцов соответствует определению «Человек» по всем базовым критериям. В ходе сканирования у каждого из образцов обнаружен один имплантат чипа инструментрона, соответствующий штатному чипу инструментрона ВС Альянса. Номера и прошивка чипов у каждого из образцов совпадают. Других имплантатов обнаружено не было.  
Прошу указаний относительно дальнейших действий. _

_Контр-адмирал Борис Михайлович.  
_

***  
Коммандер Кайден Аленко аккуратно отложил лист с рапортом в сторону, старательно выровнял край бумаги с краем стола и только потом посмотрел в глаза главнокомандующему ВКС Альянса адмиралу Стивену Хакетту.  
Аленко был потрясен рапортом, это было очевидно, но Хакетт не мог не оценить, как быстро коммандер взял себя в руки.  
— Так вот, значит, почему вы меня вызвали.  
— Именно так, — мягко сказал Хакетт.  
Он и не собирался скрывать своего сочувствия.  
— Их уже доставили сюда?  
— Да. Но не хочу давать вам ложную надежду, что Шепард жив. Это не так. Тем не менее, нам нужна ваша помощь.  
— Что от меня требуется, адмирал?  
Голос Аленко звучал ровно и бесстрастно. Непрошибаемо.  
— Пока ничего особенного, коммандер. Но я хотел бы поговорить с вами о сложившейся ситуации неофициально. Без протокола. Хорошо?  
— Я постараюсь.  
Хакетт был готов к шквалу вопросов, но их не было. Аленко молчал и терпеливо ждал продолжения. Весь его вид выражал спокойствие и внимание.  
Адмирал вздохнул.  
— Мы практически уверены, что ни один из образцов не является истинным коммандером Шепардом. Скорее всего, все они клоны, память и сознание которых с помощью неизвестного нам вида воздействия или очень умелых манипуляций приведены к подобию памяти и сознания Шепарда. Но каждый из них верит, что он Шепард, вот в чем беда. Искренне верит. А человек, который думает, что он Шепард, мыслит как наш Шепард, и, возможно, обладает всеми боевыми, тактическими и стратегическими талантами Шепарда является… — адмирал наморщил лоб, делая вид, что не может подобрать слово.  
Как он и ожидал, Аленко, купился на его маленькую уловку и продолжил, опустив глаза:  
— …ценным ресурсом, которым грех разбрасываться?  
— Все верно, — решительно кивнул Хакетт. — Вы меня понимаете. Если они действительно настолько близки к оригиналу, то мы должны это использовать. Я пока не знаю, как, но должны. И вы, как человек, который знал коммандера наиболее… тесно, могли бы поставить окончательную точку в этом вопросе. Вы понимаете меня?  
На лице Аленко застыла кривая усмешка.  
— И чего вы от меня хотите?  
— Чтобы вы поговорили с каждым из них… в неформальной обстановке.  
Усмешка Аленко уже напоминала злобный оскал.  
— И насколько неформальная будет обстановка? — слова сочились ядом.  
— Коммандер! — нахмурился Хакетт.  
— Да, адмирал? — Аленко смотрел ему в глаза с вызовом.  
Казалось, еще секунда — и он взорвется.  
Хакетт отвел взгляд, откашлялся и заговорил снова:  
— Послушайте, Кайден. Коммандер Шепард погиб, и я очень сочувствую вашему горю. Я отдаю себе отчёт, насколько это может быть тяжело для вас. Но всё, что мы хотим от вас сейчас — чтобы вы просто побеседовали с ними. Только вы один знаете не только как Шепард выглядел и говорил, но и то, как мыслил, как действовал, воспринимал те или иные события, какие у него были сомнения, понимаете?  
— И вы думаете, я смогу всё это выяснить в ходе одного короткого разговора?  
— Я полностью полагаюсь на вашу интуицию.  
— А если я ошибусь?  
Хакетт пожал плечами.  
— У нас всё равно нет другого выбора. Нам придется положиться на ваше мнение.

***  
«Адмирал, контр-адмирал Михайлович на связи».  
«Спасибо, соединяйте».  
Хакетт забарабанил пальцами по столу, ожидая, когда голографическое изображение Михайловича перестанет мигать.  
— Адмирал, — Михайлович козырнул и замер в ожидании.  
— Приветствую, — Хакетт небрежно салютнул в ответ и улыбнулся. — Рад видеть тебя.  
— Аналогично, — ответил Михайлович серьезно, но потом не выдержал, всё-таки расплылся в улыбке. — Но, кажется, нам сейчас не до этого. Похоже, ты получил мою посылочку?  
Хакетт вздохнул.  
— Да, и у меня к тебе есть несколько вопросов. Задал ты нам задачку, Борис.  
— Что, нужно было пустить в расход всех Шепардов прямо там? Если честно, как только я с ними поговорил, у меня сразу же возникло горячее желание это сделать.  
Хакетт недоуменно поднял брови.  
— Ого. В твоем рапорте этого не было.  
— Поскольку я всё-таки не придушил засранцев, а отправил их тебе, это уже не имеет значения.  
Михайлович разочарованно пожал плечами, и Хакетт невольно засмеялся.  
— Чем тебе не угодил Шепард?  
— Долго объяснять.  
Хакетт посерьезнел.  
— Собственно, как раз по этому вопросу я и хотел с тобой поговорить. Ты же был знаком с ним лично, так? Поэтому я бы хотел услышать твое мнение — есть ли шанс, что кто-то из них является настоящим Шепардом?  
Михайлович не раздумывал ни секунды.  
— Да, чёрт возьми! Причем я бы не мог выбрать, кто!  
Хакетт жадно придвинулся к голограмме.  
— Подробности?  
Михайлович вдруг замялся.  
— В свое время у нас с Шепардом произошел небольшой конфликт… Мелкое столкновение по поводу разногласий относительно субординации. Короче, Стивен, скажу прямо — он меня тогда послал. Причём весьма грубо, прикрывшись своим новеньким званием СПЕКТРа. И мне пришлось проглотить это от сопляка!  
— Так. Понял. И что? — спросил Хакетт, изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться.  
— Что-что! — проворчал Михайлович. — Он сделал это снова, представляешь?! В смысле, все четверо! Я зашел к каждому, и каждый счел своим долгом язвительно прокомментировать мое появление. Причем каждый на свой лад, но смысл был одинаков. В общем, Стив, если эти четверо и реплики Шепарда, то весьма достоверные. Они все помнят то, что произошло между нами один на один.  
— Наши ученые говорят, что полный перенос сознания в клона невозможен.  
— Шли куда подальше своих ученых. Я лично думаю, что теоретически возможно, что один из них настоящий Шепард. Но поверь, остальные трое — точно такие же.  
— Но ты не написал об этом в рапорте.  
— Потому что это мои домыслы. А тебе нужны факты. А факты таковы, что их четверо. Хотя кто-то из них и может быть настоящим Шепардом.  
— Борис, Шепард погиб.  
— И вы нашли его останки?  
— Извини, я не могу тебе ответить на этот вопрос.  
— Понятно, — Михайлович покусал нижнюю губу. — Значит, нашли, но дело нечисто. И поэтому ты меня спрашиваешь, может ли кто-то из них быть настоящим Шепардом?  
— Можно сказать, что так.  
— Собственно, я всё уже сказал, — вздохнул Михайлович. — Не завидую тебе, Стив, если честно.  
— Сам себе не завидую, — усмехнулся Хакетт. — Но спасибо за помощь.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — отозвался контр-адмирал.  
— До связи, — кивнул Хакетт. — Конец связи.

***  
— Спасибо, коммандер, за такой подробный и дотошный рапорт.  
Аленко кивнул.  
— Благодарю, адмирал.  
— Значит, вы считаете, что наши «образцы» настолько близки к Шепарду, насколько это возможно?  
— Да, я так считаю.  
— Но всё-таки ни один из них не является настоящим Шепардом?  
— Нет.  
— Могу я спросить об источниках вашей уверенности?  
Аленко сузил глаза, и Хакетту показалось, что он вот-вот выпалит: «Нет, не можете». Но вместо этого он грустно усмехнулся:  
— Интуиция. Вы сами советовали мне на нее положиться.  
Хакетт тяжело вздохнул и кивнул нехотя.  
— Хорошо. Пусть так. Но… сможет ли один из них стать Шепардом в случае необходимости?  
Он замолчал и посмотрел внимательно на Аленко.  
На лице Аленко промелькнуло страдальческое выражение.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что собираетесь представить дело так, будто Шепард всё-таки выжил?  
— Пока об этом речи не идет, — поспешил успокоить его Хакетт. — Но мы должны рассмотреть все варианты.  
Но Аленко, казалось, пропустил его слова мимо ушей.  
— Вы же успели уже сделать из него чертову икону! А из его смерти — очередной рычаг пропаганды! Парад в честь Шепарда! Музей! Мемориал! Венчания на площади Шепарда! Реклама в каждом экране! «Герои, которых мы чтим»! «Он погиб за человечество, а что сделал ты?» И теперь вы еще и собираетесь его воскресить?!  
— Коммандер, — примирительно сказал Хакетт. — Вы же умный человек, вы сами понимаете, как бы банально и пошло всё ни выглядело, но такие вещи реально работают. К нам приходят тысячи, вдохновленные подвигами Шепарда. Инопланетяне волей-неволей прислушиваются к нам, потому что именно Шепард изменил весь расклад пространства Цитадели. Мы не можем это игнорировать. Возможно, когда-нибудь воскресший Шепард может оказаться нашим последним козырем. Но в настоящий момент, еще раз повторяю, мы не собираемся этого делать. И всё-таки мы должны знать. Поэтому я прошу вас дать честный ответ.  
Аленко опустил глаза.  
— Они могут. Они все могут. Каждый из них.  
Хакетт удовлетворенно хмыкнул.  
— И мы можем в случае необходимости использовать их опыт?  
— Полагаю, что да. Они помнят всё. Думают, как он.  
— Боевой, стратегический опыт?  
— Аналогично. Впрочем, то, что касается боевого опыта, как раз легко проверить. Тир, симулятор — всё сразу встанет на свои места.  
— Мы непременно так и сделаем, коммандер, — задумчиво сказал Хакетт. — И я думаю, что вы нам в этом поможете.

***  
«Советник Андерсон на связи, адмирал».  
— Дэвид, здравствуй. Мне нужна твоя помощь, — Хакетт решил сразу взять быка за рога. — Мне требуется формальный допуск от Совета на тренировку двух моих людей на симуляторе станции «Вершина».  
— Сделаем, — без раздумий ответил Андерсон. — Но могу я спросить, в чем дело? Зачем тебе нужен симулятор СПЕКТРов? У Альянса же есть свой? «Вершина-2», его же вроде бы ввели в строй?  
— Да, ввели. И сейчас запускаются «Вершина-3» и «Вершина-4», и, поверь, их возможности тебя поразят. Но сейчас мне нужна турианская, именно та, что висит над Интай'сей. Вместе со всеми её мощностями, персоналом и Ахерном. К сожалению, по этому каналу я не могу рассказать подробности. Но я скоро снова буду на Цитадели, накопилось много дел, и ты все узнаешь. Кроме того, мне очень нужно твое мнение по очень важному и деликатному вопросу.  
— Стивен, только не говори, что собрался жениться!  
— Нет, — засмеялся Хакетт. — Может быть, позже, сейчас точно не время для этого.  
— Эх, а я думал, меня ждет большой сюрприз, — улыбнулся Андерсон.  
— Боюсь, Дэвид, что сюрприз тоже будет, — посерьезнел Хакетт. — И я должен предупредить тебя, что он будет весьма неоднозначным. И, вероятно, тяжёлым для тебя.

*** — …Ахерн, и еще раз очень вас прошу о максимальной сложности. Нужно смоделировать для Шепарда достойные его уровня бои. Мне ценно ваше мнение, насколько Шепард восстановился. Сами понимаете, последствия тяжелой контузии и длительной комы могут проявляться самым неожиданным образом, а мы должны быть уверены, что Шепард в наилучшей форме для выполнения особых заданий, — Хакетт говорил уверенно и убедительно.  
— Мы все сделаем, адмирал, — кивнул Ахерн. — У меня уже есть несколько идей. И я уж постараюсь, чтобы было сложнее, чем в тот раз, когда я проиграл ему свою квартиру.

Хакетт усмехнулся в усы и покачал головой. Шепард открывался ему всё с новой и новой стороны. 

— Надеюсь, они справятся с вашими заданиями.  
— Они? Шепард снова будет с командой?  
— Да, но в этот раз у него будет только один напарник — коммандер Аленко.  
— Жду нетерпением, адмирал.

***

— Я обязательно должен их увидеть!  
Андерсон нервно пригладил лысоватую макушку и принялся мерить быстрыми широкими шагами пространство своего кабинета.

Хакетт, устроившийся в крутящемся кресле возле его стола, не успевал поворачивать голову. 

— Где они у тебя? Они здесь?  
— Один здесь, со мной, на корабле. И я сам хотел предложить, чтобы ты зашел на борт и поговорил с ним.  
— А остальные?  
— Второй уже на «Вершине» под присмотром Аленко, проходит боевые тесты — отправил их на «Гонконге». Третий остался на «Арктуре», четвертого доставили на Землю.  
— И каждый считает себя единственным Шепардом?  
— Да, и не подозревает о существовании других. Как ты понимаешь, мы прилагаем все усилия, чтобы так все и оставалось.  
— Но ты сам, сам-то ты говорил с ними?  
— Да, Дэвид. Но я мало знал его лично. А в тех рамках, что его знал я, я бы не стал сомневаться, что это Шепард. Если бы их не было четверо. Во время перёлета я пообщался с тем, что сейчас у меня на борту. У меня самые хорошие впечатления о нём.  
— Чёрт возьми! — Андерсон громко выдохнул. — Ты позволишь мне поговорить с ним наедине?  
— Да, Дэвид.  
— Тогда чего же мы ждем?! Пошли немедленно!

***

— Стивен, я ничего не понимаю. Это же он!  
Андерсон сидел за столом капитанской каюты Хакетта, спрятав лицо в ладони.  
— А вот Кайден Аленко уверен, что очень похож, но всё-таки это не Шепард.  
— Ну а я говорю, что это он! — Андерсон порывисто отнял руки от лица и стукнул кулаком по столу. — Поверь, я знаю его! Он не чужой мне! Он был мне как сын!  
— Я верю тебе, — кивнул Хакетт. — Но я доверяю и Аленко. Ты знаешь, что у них с Шепардом был роман?  
— Роман? Что? Откуда это тебе вообще известно?  
— Выживших с Нормандии после этого случая еще раз аккуратно расспросили о Шепарде под благовидным предлогом.

Андерсон замолчал, немного сбитый с толку, но, подумав немного, продолжил твердо:  
— Хорошо, пусть. Но я всё равно считаю, что лейтенант ошибается. Это Шепард, и я с ним говорил только что!  
— Дэвид, — Хакетт мягко накрыл его руку своей. — Их четверо. Четверо! Давай будем смотреть правде в глаза.  
— Давай, — Андерсон поднялся на ноги и принялся ходить по каюте. — Но давай и говорить откровенно. Если бы он был один, ты бы поставил его снова в строй?  
— Нет. И ты знаешь почему.  
— Не доверяешь?  
— После полугода пребывания у «Цербера»? Нет. Я пойду на это только в самом крайнем случае. Если обстоятельства сложатся так, что это будет единственным выходом. Тогда я вытащу этот козырь из рукава.  
— Вытащишь? Звучит здраво, но… Это же живой человек, Стивен! Это же Шепард! Сколько ты собираешься держать его под стражей? Месяцы? Годы? И ты думаешь, что после всего этого перед тобой будет прежний Шепард? Скорее, вместо того, чтобы стать твоим козырем, он возненавидит тебя — и Альянс заодно — за чудесное время в заключении. Как ты себе это вообще всё представляешь?  
Андерсон остановился и пристально посмотрел на Хакетта в ожидании ответа. Тот выдержал его взгляд.  
— Я пока не могу сказать тебе всего, кроме того, что многое будет зависеть от рапорта Аленко, но поверь… мы работаем над этим вопросом.

***

— Блестящая работа, коммандер. И я должен вам сказать, что Ахерн очень высоко отзывается не только о Шепарде, но и о вас. Я не сомневался, что вы справитесь с такой непростой задачей. Хотите добавить что-то сверх рапорта, коммандер?  
— Нет, адмирал.  
Аленко стоял перед ним, подобравшись, с прямой спиной, а по его лицу нельзя было прочитать абсолютно ничего.  
Хакетт не любил, когда хорошие бойцы начинали изображать из себя машины для выполнения приказов, но в этом случае он вполне мог понять причину.  
— Хорошо, Кайден. Но я хотел бы отдельно поблагодарить вас за всё, что вы сделали. Я знаю, как вам было тяжело находиться рядом с ним все эти дни. Представляю, что было непросто проходить боевые тренировки плечом к плечу, разговаривать и поддерживать нашу легенду.  
При слове «легенда» Аленко судорожно сглотнул, но так и не шевельнулся.  
— Но вы отлично справились. Я поговорил с ним. Он очень воодушевлен после ваших успехов на «Вершине» и успокоен общением с вами, уверен в своем будущем возвращении в строй, но готов ждать окончания расследования и нового назначения сколько нужно. Каким бы оно ни было. Просто блестящая работа, коммандер.  
Хакетт протянул Аленко руку, и тот бесстрастно пожал ее.  
— А у меня для вас есть новое задание. У вас будет свой корабль и довольно деликатное дело в системах Терминуса. Учитывая ваш опыт в команде Шепарда, думаю, что вы именно тот, кто может с таким делом справиться.  
— Есть!  
Рука Аленко быстро и четко вскинулась ко лбу.  
Хакетт кивнул.  
— О подробностях мы еще поговорим позже, я вызову вас. А сейчас вы можете идти.  
Аленко замер и подобрался.  
— Разрешите личный вопрос, адмирал?  
— Спрашивайте.  
— Я… — он как-то вдруг вмиг растерял всю свою уверенность и непроницаемость. — Вы позволите мне попрощаться… с ним? Его увели с борта, и мы не успели поговорить. Мне кажется, что в рамках поддержания нашей… легенды, возможно, стоило бы… сделать это. Я полагаю, он бы надеялся, что я смогу добиться разрешения увидеться с ним перед своим отъездом.  
Хакетт задумался. Риск был слишком велик.  
— Думаю, я могу сказать ему позже, что вас срочно отозвали. Ему передадут ваше письмо.  
Аленко помрачнел.  
— Спасибо, адмирал.  
Он развернулся на каблуках и направился к двери, и только когда ее створки уже распахнулись перед ним, Хакетт решился.  
— Да к чёрту! Стойте! Разрешаю!  
Аленко повернулся к нему, его глаза сияли.  
— За пропуском зайдите завтра, но предупреждаю — будьте осторожны! Не наделайте глупостей под конец!  
— Так точно! — Аленко улыбался.  
— Заодно, думаю, вы уже сможете немного рассказать Шепарду-2 о его готовящемся назначении. Подробности я вам сообщу завтра. И еще. Письмо вы всё-таки напишете. Вернее, несколько писем. Для остальных троих. Думаю, это их подбодрит.  
— Есть!  
Кажется, сейчас Аленко был готов согласиться на что угодно, и этим надо было пользоваться.  
— Я могу идти?  
— Идите.

***

Хакетт шел за двумя вооруженными космопехами по длинным коридорам закрытого блока. Ему несколько раз потребовалось ввести личный код, чтобы перейти в другой отсек, прежде чем они остановились перед неприметной серой дверью с длинным номером, аккуратно нанесенным по трафарету.  
Космопехи встали по сторонам от двери и замерли. Хакетт поднял руку к замку и активировал инструментрон. Дверь тихо отъехала в сторону и сразу после того, как он вошел в длинный узкий проход, закрылась за ним.  
Следующая дверь уже вела в помещение, где теперь находился Шепард-2.  
Хакетт вдруг почувствовал волнение. Если сейчас все пройдет гладко, у него появится не только четыре лишних туза в колоде. Пока они будут ждать своего часа, каждый из них сможет сделать козырными огромное число других, более мелких карт.  
— Коммандер! Шепард! — крикнул Хакетт, входя в квартиру. — Встречайте гостей!  
Клон вышел ему навстречу, вытирая руки полотенцем.  
— Добро пожаловать, адмирал.

***

Они сидели в больших и удобных кожаных креслах друг напротив друга.  
— Кстати, спасибо за улучшение жилищных условий, — едва заметно усмехнулся Шепард. — Я впечатлен. Это всё еще не капитанская каюта, но уже далеко не тюремная камера. Прогресс в доверии ко мне налицо.  
— Я рад, что вам нравится, коммандер.  
Хакетт тщательно подбирал слова, чтобы не распалять зря злость Шепарда. После дней общения с его собратом, Хакетт уже хорошо знал, что означает эта легкая улыбка в сочетании со словами, которые можно истолковать двояко.  
Шепард сдержанно кивнул, и Хакетт продолжил:  
— Следственные проверки вашего длительного пребывания у «Цербера» еще ведутся, они будут идти некоторое время, но, в целом, я не вижу оснований для того, чтобы в ближайшее время не вернуть вас на службу.  
— Я бесконечно тронут.  
— Я рад это слышать, — доброжелательно сказал Хакетт, делая вид, что не заметил, как скривилось лицо Шепарда. — Думаю, что коммандер Аленко уже немного ввел вас в курс дела.  
— Он сказал, что меня отправляют на наш аналог турианской «Вершины» помогать отлаживать боевую часть.  
— Все верно. Полагаю, вы понимаете, что пока вам придется работать в обстановке строжайшей секретности. Вы все еще считаетесь мертвым, и в интересах дела нам пока нужно, чтобы так все и оставалось. Не могу рассказать вам всего, но обстановка после нападения на Цитадель накаляется. И на поле, помимо недобитых гетов и предполагаемых Жнецов, уже появились другие, гораздо более опасные фигуры. Ситуация серьезная, и нам бы хотелось иметь возможность, когда нужно, использовать все ваши возможности, не привлекая ничьего внимания. Вы понимаете меня?  
— Понимаю, — усмехнулся Шепард. — Вы все еще не доверяете мне.  
Хакетт показательно вздохнул.  
— Шепард, поставьте себя на мое место! Вы полгода провели у «Цербера», там вас вылечили и хорошо обращались с вами. Тем не менее, вы сами прекрасно знаете, что «Цербер» — эта далеко не та организация, которую можно назвать гуманитарной или благотворительной. Она ничего не делает просто так. Мы не обнаружили у вас никаких новых имплантатов, но мы не можем сбрасывать со счетов ментальное программирование. Мы не знаем, на что они могли запрограммировать вас и насколько это опасно. Поэтому, при всем моем уважении, я не могу пока отправить вас, как раньше, в разведфлотилию, Шепард. Тем более не могу дать вам собственный корабль и независимое задание. Поймите, я доверяю вам, но «Церберу» — нет. И я не знаю, что они могли сделать с вами ради каких-то своих отдаленных целей. Но не могу не принимать это все во внимание. Просто не могу.  
— Я понимаю, — повторил Шепард, и Хакетту показалось, что в этот раз коммандер говорит искренне. — Я готов к новому назначению, каким бы оно ни было.  
— Рад это слышать, — улыбнулся Хакетт. — Но уверяю вас, ваша служба не будет скучной. И даже, надеюсь, потребует максимального приложения всех ваших знаний, умений и талантов.  
Шепард заинтересованно поднял бровь.  
— Хотите узнать подробности, коммандер? — спросил Хакетт, изо всех сил стараясь не сбиваться на тон опытного соблазнителя.  
— Конечно!

***

—… И вы хотите сказать, что всё это реально работает?  
Шепард уже не мог усидеть в кресле. Он встал, обошел кресло кругом, оперся на спинку выпрямленными руками.  
— Работает. Мы взяли за основу принцип «Вершины», но наши инженеры пошли дальше. Вы сами могли почувствовать, что управляемые компьютером враги при всем разнообразии программ неуловимо предсказуемы. И уже после нескольких боев человеческий мозг безотчетно начинает делать прогнозы на основании предыдущего опыта, с высокой долей вероятности угадывая действия врагов. Все, кто проходил подобные тренажеры, отмечают, что хотя они являются, бесспорно, полезными, но всё же реальный бой с реальным противником дает опыт несколько другого плана. И я сейчас не говорю об опасности или страхе за собственную жизнь, хотя это тоже важный фактор, который мы постарались воспроизвести. Я говорю только о достоверности поведения врагов.  
Шепард задумался.  
— Конечно, использовать настоящих людей, чтобы управлять виртуальными врагами — отличное решение, но как это можно сделать?  
— Всё не так уж сложно. Реальный полигон с рельефом виртуальной базы и костюм виртуальной реальности на основе полновесной боевой брони. Оружие тоже реплика настоящего, но все удаленно подключено к компьютерам симулятора.  
— И, как я понимаю, урон, о котором так любит напоминать Ахерн, присутствует с обеих сторон?  
— Верно. Причем степень урона можно менять в зависимости от подготовленности группы, проходящей обучение. На самом сложном уровне при потере щитов они будут чувствовать каждую пулю, пробившую броню, буквально на собственной шкуре. Но и вашему отряду тоже придется несладко.  
— Все равно я плохо представляю, как можно достоверно изображать гетов.  
— А вы и не будете их изображать. Враги, которыми вы будете управлять, — это люди.  
— Люди? — задумчиво повторил Шепард. — Значит, всё-таки «Цербер». Вы, похоже, решили заняться ими всерьез.  
— У нас нет другого выбора. Уж слишком часто они стали вставать у нас на пути.  
Шепард постоял молча, обдумывая сказанное.  
— А биотики у меня будут?  
— Пока нет. Наши инженеры еще работают над этим, но я надеюсь, что скоро мы сможем воспроизвести все боевые единицы «Цербера».  
— Отлично. А что насчет моей команды?  
— У вас будут самые лучшие и опытные бойцы, которых только можно найти.  
— Самые лучшие? — Шепард хмыкнул. — Похоже, это будут такие самые лучшие, которых вы почему-то не можете использовать на всю катушку на передовой.  
Хакетт улыбнулся.  
— Вы правы, коммандер.  
— Штрафники?  
— И они тоже. А еще пленные наемники с опытом службы в преступных группировках, ну и, конечно, бывшие церберовцы, которые согласились сотрудничать и предпочли работу в симуляторе заключению.  
— Однако!  
— Команда будет разношёрстной, но мы посчитали, что нотка легкой ненависти к Альянсу добавит достоверности действиям виртуальных врагов и, возможно, послужит некоторым объединяющим фактором.  
Хакетту показалось, что во взгляде Шепарда промелькнуло что-то вроде восхищения.  
— Просто команда мечты! И во главе всего этого отребья — я: похороненный, выброшенный и уже, как и они, ненавидящий Альянс. Славно придумано.  
— Я так и думал, что вы оцените, — улыбнулся Хакетт. — Кроме того, я слабо представляю, кто, кроме вас, сможет держать в узде и заставить эффективно сражаться всю эту братию. Чтобы из них вышел толк, нужен Шепард. Никто другой просто с ними не справится. Думаю, вам понадобятся все ваши командирские и дипломатические таланты.  
— Кажется, это действительно может быть интересно, — задумчиво потянул Шепард.  
И тут же поправился:  
— По крайней мере, на какое-то время. Вы же не собираетесь держать меня там вечно?  
— Надеюсь, что нет, коммандер. У меня есть основания полагать, что в скором времени всё очень сильно изменится.

***

Хакетт отодвинулся от широкого стола, взял кружку с уже остывшим кофе и подошёл к окну. Окно в его кабинете было огромным, и из него открывался прекрасный вид на ровный ряд новеньких истребителей, только сошедших с конвейера.  
Всё идет хорошо.  
Что ж, вопрос с «Вершиной-2», можно сказать, решен. Не очень хорошо, что приходится заниматься этим лично, но есть вопросы, которые просто не стоит поручать кому-то другому.  
Впереди еще три непростых разговора. Но после первого с остальными должно быть немного легче.

***

_«Здравствуй, Шепард._

_Мне очень жаль, что мне не разрешили увидеться с тобой. Так жаль. Но ты жив, и это сейчас самое главное. Я не могу даже описать, что я чувствовал, когда окончательно понял, что ты не спасся. Когда я понял, что потерял тебя. И вот, оказывается, ты жив. И пусть меня не пустили к тебе, сама мысль, что ты не погиб, ты существуешь, пусть и где-то далеко, заставляет меня чувствовать себя невероятно счастливым. Мне сказали, что ты в порядке и даже получил новое ответственное задание. Я не сомневаюсь, что ты с блеском справишься, как и всегда.  
Что касается меня, то я тоже получил новое назначение, но немного волнуюсь, потому что теперь мне предстоит действовать полностью самостоятельно. Я отправляюсь завтра с заданием в Терминус, и это как минимум на полгода…»_

Кайден снова наполнил стакан и закрыл окошко с письмом. Он вернется к нему чуть позже, — доделает, раз уж имел глупость пообещать написать тем троим. 

Но только не сейчас.

Врать было тяжело, но не так уж он и врал. Они были для него одним целым — тем единственным Шепардом, которого он знал. Его Шепардом. 

Но всё-таки один уже начал значить для него намного больше, чем остальные. И Кайдену хотелось сейчас писать именно ему. 

Он открыл пустую форму нового письма.

Он не обращал внимания на ошибки, не исправлял опечатки. Слова бежали быстро, складываясь в строчки, а строчки заполняли экран. 

_«… я не знаю, когда мы увидимся снова, и увидимся ли вообще, но я должен тебе сказать, Шепард, что эти две недели, которые мы с тобой провели вместе на борту Гонконга, были лучшими в моей жизни. Как будто бесконечный отпуск прямо в разгар службы. Наши длинные разговоры во время перелета, и потом дни на Вершине, когда мы бились с тобой плечом плечу, прикрывая друг друга. Как мы временами гордились собой, и как иногда размазывали нас, так что мы, измотанные, еле приползали на борт. И та ночь, когда у тебя заживало сломанное ребро, и ты просто уткнулся мне в плечо лицом… Я закрываю глаза и будто чувствую твое тепло. Мы оба знали, что поступаем неправильно, но горечь этого знания только заставляла нас воспринимать все намного острее… Мне никогда, никогда не было так хорошо. И я уверен, что больше не будет. В эти две недели я вдруг ощутил себя кем-то другим, высшим организмом, состоящим из двух людей. Которые мыслят, действуют и живут на одной волне. И это было непередаваемо, Шепард… »_

Кайдену сейчас было плевать, что это прочтут посторонние. Хакетт, наверное, тоже прочтёт. Неважно. Но он должен написать, как есть, и, может быть, письмо не порежут.

А дальше пусть всё будет, как будет.

***

…Они стояли в пустом зале, ожидая сигнала. Пятнадцать человек в одинаковой массивной броне, молчаливые и настороженные.

— Ну что, утконосые черепахи? Наваляем этим салагам? — насмешливый голос Шепарда в ушах вызвал оживление в неровном строю.

Шепард перехватил поудобнее «Мотыгу» и сделал шаг вперед. 

«Уровень — Золото. Приготовиться к высадке. Первая волна», — вспыхнула надпись на табло перед ними.  
— Ну что, поехали? — крикнул Шепард. 

Что-то вокруг загудело, воздух задрожал нагретым маревом, и зал, где переминались солдаты в тяжелой серой броне, вдруг исчез. Теперь они стояли на железных мостках маленькой военной базы. Свинцовые морские волны бились о перила, рассыпаясь белыми брызгами.

Сверху заходил на посадку синий шаттл.


End file.
